Ahora es mi turno Potter
by ItaGranger
Summary: Quizás Lily cometió un error con James, ¿Será tarde para remediarlo? ¿Cómo cierta pelirroja conquistará el corazón de James?. Una pelirroja es capaz de hacer todo por Potter ¿y él?. Un oneshot....¿lo sigo?


Los 5 pasos para enamorarte

COMMENT: James lo ha intentado todo. Pero el último año decidirá que lo mejor es dejar de pedirle tantas veces que salgan y alejarse un poco. ¿A Lily le afectará esto? Ahora es el turno de Lily que no está dispuesta a perder

Es extraño y lo digo así, porque realmente lo es. James "Soy el mejor y más guapo de Hogwarts" Potter ha dejado de pedirme que salga con él, ya no me mira y lo que es peor ya siquiera habla conmigo, a no ser que se trate de algo de nuestro trabajo como Premios Anuales.

Este año cuando nos nombraron Premios Anuales, Potter seguía invitándome a salir y me miraba con una cara que en este momento, extraño. QUÉ DIJE: EXTRAÑO. OMITAN ESO

Pero ahora no me mira y todo desde……..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evans que haces tan temprano levantada- James estaba estirado en el sofá de la sala de Premios Anuales

Ahógate Potter-

Tú no. Te ves muy sexy vestida así-

Cállate de una vez, molestas no lo entiendes

Bueno Evans

Puedo…..

Qué Potter, habla rápido- Lily se sentaba en un sillón alejada de James

Me gustaría saber…..si quieres salir conmigo el Viernes a Hogsmeade, te tengo prepara…..- el joven se estaba comenzando nervioso y se preparaba mentalmente para un par de palabras de la pelirroja pero lo que escucharía superaba todo lo que Lily había dicho antes

Potter, que te hace pensar que te diré que sí, me lo haz pedido 340 veces- contestaba una molesta Lily

Que estás un poco dormida y así quizás…………………..

Potter, escúchame bien y ojala tu no estés dormido para aquello JAMÁS SALDRÉ CON UN IDIOTA SIN CEREBRO COMO TÚ

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, bueno me pasé, pero de verdad que no lo medí y ese día digamos no estaba muy de humor si a eso contamos que eran las tres de la madrugada

Pero eso me pesa hasta hoy, Potter no me habló más, no me miró más. Pero esa situación tiene un final………..y desde ahora haré TODO para re enamorarlo

Paso 1: **Intentando volverte Loco**

Lily se había levantado con una idea en mente esa mañana, después de un extraño sueño, donde la imagen de Potter siendo indiferente, tomaba peso

Se levantó y decidió que lo mejor era no ponerse bata, bajaría sólo en una camisa de dormir negra al estilo baby doll, quizá con eso lograría por lo menos una mirada de James

Bajó y como era de esperarse el joven estaba sentado observando su escoba, no la miró como era costumbre aunque sabía de su presencia y eso provocó un extraño sentimiento de vacío en Lily,

Potter, estás ocupando mi sillón- Lily había dicho esto sólo para que James la mirase

Evans- James la miró de soslayo- Ninguno de estos sillones es de tu propiedad

Lily había perdido y así lo sintió, subió raudamente a su habitación pasando por el lado de James y ocultando unos ojos rojos que amenazaban por llorar .

El joven no se dio cuenta de la expresión de su compañera, sin embargo no evitó mirarla en cuanto ella se hubo dado vuelta. Pocas veces la había visto vestida así y tan cerca de él.

Paso 2: **¿Escondida en los vestidores Evans?**

Lily estaba sentada conversando en la sala común de Gyffindor con Alice, Susan y Arabella. En contadas oportunidades tenía la posibilidad de hacerlo, las horas de estudio y de responsabilidades de premio anual la consumían.

Repite lo que dijiste- respondía una impresionada Alice, mientras Lily le contaba lo sucedido

Me impresionas ¿No que tu odiabas a Potter?- Arabella parecía a la vez impresionada y divertida. Siempre supo que Lily no sentía precisamente odio por James, muchas veces la encontró mirando sin ser vista al buscador y generalmente su cuerpo. Claro que por respeto a su amiga prefería callarlo

No me preguntes eso- contestaba Lily

Todo encaja- decía Arabella- Black estaba en la clase de encantamientos molestando a Potter por haber llegado tarde, hablaban algo sobre una ducha fría

Susan pareció reír por lo bajo, mientras Lily tomaba un color acorde con su pelirroja cabellera

Tengo una idea- Susan pareció pararse y comenzar a bailar

¿Cuál?- dijeron al unísono

Hoy es el partido….- su cara mostraba una expresión pícara

Potter estará en los vestidores y bueno…..- esperó paciente la respuesta de Lily- pero que haces acá párate, puedes hacer algo

Pero no alcanzaron a terminar Lily ya se dirigía al campo de juego, sin tener una idea clara de que hacer, sólo sabia, que James estaría ahí antes que los demás

Corrió y se detuvo expectante en la puerta

James estaba solo y se estaba quintando la ropa y sujetando el uniforme escarlata con los colores de Gryffindor. Lily se acercó más a la puerta para poder observar mejor. En ese momento Sirius, Remus y Peter se acercaban a los vestidores, llevando una carta en sus manos, cuando estaban a pasos, se percataron de la presencia de la chica

¿Qué estará haciendo?- preguntaba Peter, como si sus amigos pudiesen tener la respuesta

No sé que será pero hay que averiguarlo

No Sirius, no hagas nada- pero los comentarios de Lupin fueron demasiado tardíos, Sirius se acercaba peligrosamente a la pelirroja.

¿Evans, Evans, estás apreciando la bien formada humanidad de Prongs?

Lily pareció sentir un desvanecimiento, a los minutos todo se oscurecía y daba paso a lo que según ella sería el fin de sus días, sin embargo para su pesar despertó y entró en sí al tiempo que James que no podía ocultar una sonrisa dijo:

¿Escondida en los vestidores Evans?

Paso 3: **Fue mi idea o de verdad sucedió **

Las risas de Arabella y Susan no ayudaron mucho en el estado de la pelirroja, quizá lo que realmente ayudó fue la comprensión de Alice

Lily llevaba horas sentada en el afeizar de la ventana de su habitación, mirando hacía el interior de la fría y amenazante noche. Sus lágrimas sin compasión caían,

¿Quieres hablar?- Alice entró en la habitación que la pelirroja tenía sola en la torre que compartía con James

Quieres que te cuente de nuevo lo que pasó hoy- decía Lily entre sollozos

No, sólo quiero que me digas lo que sientes. Siempre odiaste a Potter, decías que el y todas "las chicas sin neuronas" con las que andaba, no valían nada y te lamentabas de la chica con que se casara. Eso sin contar siquiera las veces en que él te invitaba y simplemente tú lo mandabas a un paseo con el calamar gigante o le pedías que por el bien del mundo se matase- Alice había tomado asiento en el piso y apoyada a la cama de Lily hablaba

Ojala hubiese podido decir abiertamente lo que sentía por James, como tu con Frank- contestaba tristemente Lily

Tu te lo negaste por muchos años, los comentarios que hacías sobre su inteligencia y como se pavoneaba. O sea que te auto obligaste a no aceptar lo que sentías- Alice de pronto al ver a su amiga, se dio cuenta que quizá Potter se estaba comenzando a pasar de la raya independiente de que se lo mereciese por las continuas humillaciones y evasivas de la pelirroja.

¿Ya no puedo hacer nada más verdad Alice?

Lily, por supuesto que puedes, y estás haciendo algo

No sirve de nada- contestaba Lily haciendo ver las lagrimas en sus ojos

No llores- se acercaba Alice a abrazarla- te prometo que lograremos algo bueno de todo esto. Ahora descansa- prosiguió- y mañana será un nuevo día ok?

Y así fue, el descanso le hizo bastante bien a Lily y ayudó a que al otro día estuviese más despejada. Ese descanso provocó que no se diese cuanta de la hora y que estaba a cinco minutos de empezar la clase de Encantamientos. Echó a correr por los pasillos con Alice a su lado y abrió la puerta del aula, ya los asientos estaban ocupados, y la única posibilidad era que se sentasen separadas.

Lily, aunque sea increíble, Potter tiene un puesto a su lado- Alice dijo esto mientras tomaba el único asiento disponible aparte del que ubicaba a lado del Jove

Pero Alice. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?- Lily comenzaba a ponerse nervios y más de la mitad de la clase incluyendo al Profesor la miraba indicándole la silla. Sin embargo James tenía su mirada puesta en sus apuntes y ni un dejo de expresión en su rostro

Sirius le pegó un codazo a James, éste solo sonrió por lo bajo, pero esa sonrisa no fue vista por Lily

Bueno, hoy comenzaremos con una parte fundamental y nuestro último capítulo antes del EXTÁSIS…………- EL profesor comenzó con la clase atropelladamente. En esto estaba cuando Lily sintió un contacto en su pierna que la estremeció y le hizo botar estrepitosamente la pluma y el libro.

Miró a su lado y James no parecía mostrar signo de que fuese él, sin embargo esto prosiguió por el resto de la clase, mientras que Lily cuyo color había llamado la tención incluso del Profesor, miraba de soslayo a James, y recordó por unos segundos que si ésta situación hubiese pasado hace algún tiempo, quizá Potter estaría en la enfermería. Al finalizar la clase, tomó sus cosas, sin dejar de sonreír y se marchó.

¿Y Prongs? Lo hiciste- Sirius se acercaba con una sonrisa

Créeme Padfoot que estuve al borde de perder la vida

No lo creo, se fue riendo- Lupin miraba la escena encantado

Lunático, para ella sólo soy un Idiota sin cerebro- con esto James tomó sus cosas y salió, pasando por l lado de un grupo de chicas que lo miraba encantada.

Paso 4: **Sacándote celos Potter**

Lily- Robbie Moskovith, un chico de Gryffindor de séptimo se acercaba a la pelirroja

Hola, dijo Lily todavía con la sonrisa en el rostro

Tengo una duda con Transformaciones. ¿Me puedes ayudar?- Robbie hace bastante tiempo miraba con otros ojos a Lily, pero para ella era sólo un joven de su misma casa, al que ocasionalmente ayudaba con Transformaciones.

Ok¿en la Sala Común de Gryffindor o en la de los Premios?

En Gryffindor. ¿Te parece?

Bueno, a las 16 horas en tu sala

Lily al principio, había visto con buenos ojos ayudarle en la materia, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se dio cuenta que si James le veía enseñando todo, lo que ella creía que había logrado hasta ahora no tendría buen final.

Sin embargo el "bichito interior de la curiosidad" de Lily era mayor, el ¿Qué pasaría si James me viera¿Sentiría algo de celos?

A las 16 horas, Lily caminó con Alice hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se adentró en la reconfortante sala.

Lily ¿Cómo estás?

Bien, Robbie ¿Y tú?

Supongo que bien. ¿Empecemos con el capítulo 4?

Si, si- Lily miraba a todos los rincones de la Sala Común solo podía ver a un par de chicos de tercero y a su amiga Alice conversando con Frank.

Tomó los libros que estaban dispuestos sobre la mesa, y acentuó su vista en uno de ellos. Las horas pasaban y el estudio se hacia más tedioso, Robbie no sólo no entendía el capítulo 4, si no que el 5, 6 y 7. Esa concentración provocó que Lily no se diese cuenta de que pasaba alrededor y mucho menos que los Merodeadores hacían su ingreso a la Sala Común.

Padfoot, es un error que haga esto. Quizá todo sea parte de nuestra imaginación- decía un James bastante preocupado

Si Evans no siente nada por ti, le pido mañana mismo una cita al calamar gigante- Sirius ponia cara de suficiencia

Oh, Sirius creo que es el único espécimen con el que no has salido- El comentario de Remus provocó la risa de James en un tono tan alto que incluso Lily un poco alejada de la entrada se percató

La joven se dio cuenta que era su oportunidad con esto confirmaría o desecharía la posibilidad de que James siguiese enamorado de ella. Tomó con la mano derecha el rostro de Robbie y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Robbie a su vez tomó un color bastante rojo, peor nada comparado con la reacción de James, se acercó a la mesa de Lily seguido por Sirius quien susurraba que no lo hiciera.

Cuando solo faltaban centímetros para llegar a la mesa. James se paró en seco y sólo dijo

Evans, volveré a dormir acá- James se dio vuelta y caminó sobre sus pasos hasta el retrato dispuesto a salir

Todos los presentes que acorde a la hora se habían reunido, habían mirado al escena. Alice se levantó y miró a Lily

No fue lo correcto Lily- Alice movía su cabeza en señal de que alo no estaba bien- lo peor es que esta es la última noche, mañana comienzan las vacaciones de Navidad y el no estará en Hogwarts

Lily con lágrimas en los ojos se fue su Sala Común pidiéndole disculpas a Robbie, pero cuando llegó allá, James ya no estaba ahí.

Paso 5: **¿Te quedas conmigo?**

El día amaneció grisáceo y con claras muestras de que una fuerte lluvia se acercaba. Se levantó tan temprano como quizá nunca lo había hecho, pero a Lily eso sólo le sirvió para percatarse de que James no había dormido en la Sala Común de Premios Anuales. Se sentó en el mismo sillón en que el joven solía sentarse y levantó al vista al tiempo que lágrimas salían de sus ojos, ya había perdido la oportunidad y lo que era peor justo en el momento en que se había dado cuenta en que siempre estuvo enamorada de James.

Lily, tienes que hacer algo- Alice entraba en la Sala Común, nunca lo hacía tan temprano y de sorpresa, aunque tenía la contraseña para entrar

¿Qué quieres que haga?- Lily miraba de reojo a su amiga

Bien simple, en dos horas más parten los carruajes a Hogsmeade, la última oportunidad quizás cuando James vuelva definitivamente no tendrás más opciones. Los Merodeadores se levantaron temprano deben estar sentados en la orilla del bosque prohibido-

Lily no esperó más, se levantó y en 15 minutos ya estaba lista. Tomó su abrigo, le agradeció a Alice, dispuesta a arreglar los errores cometidos.

Caminó bajo la lluvia que comenzaba a caer, vio bajo un árbol la silueta de unos jóvenes que salía para buscar un refugio más seguro. Se adelantó y llamó:

James, eeee puedo hablar contigo- Los Merodeadores la miraron, la noche anterior James había tenido que sufrir, sin dormir y había prometido que hasta acá llegaba el amor por la pelirrja, pero Sirius al igual que Remus no le habían creído. James la miró para asentir.

Poco, estoy apurado Evans- En contadas ocasiones Lily le había dicho James, pero su tristeza y algo de orgullo le impedían decirle Lily.

Se alejaron bajo las gotas de lluvia hacía el límite del bosque prohibido donde nadie los observaba.

James, he cometido muchos errores, pero créeme que eran solo para evitar darme cuenta de lo que siento. Te amo, desde siempre- Lily bajó el rostro mientras James no contestaba nada, estaba demasiado consternado para hacerlo

Lily, levantó su cabeza y se acercó a los labios del chico, los miró detalladamente y luego los juntó con los suyos, al comienzo fue solo un roce, sabia que James no aceptaría nada más, pero éste fuera de los pronósticos hizo el contacto más intenso, la aferró a su cuerpo y profundizó el beso.

Después de minutos se separaron

James se acercó a su oído y le susurró

¿Me perdonas tu también?- James le sonreía con aquella sonrisa que derretía a Lily

Si- solo atinó a contestar

Lily, me tengo que ir los carruajes ya se van- la pelirroja solo asintió e intentó no parecer tan triste como estaba, por lo menos había logrado el perdón y un beso. Nadie podía saber a ciencia cierta como serían las cosas después de las vacaciones de Navidad.

Se aferraron en el último beso que duró minutos pero para ambos, no fueron más que segundo. Lily lo miró y se dirigió al castillo, sin mirara hacía atrás, solo pedía que las cosas no cambiaran cuando volviera, pasó por el lado de Alice la que se despidió con una extraña sonrisa.

Todo bien con Potter- preguntó Alice

Todo bien, pero apúrate los carruajes ya parten- Alice se despidió y corrió hacía uno de ellos.

Lily se fue caminando a paso lento hasta la Sala Común que compartía con James, entró en la sala y se dio cuenta que todo estaba arreglado con lindos colores y una mesa muy bien decorada

No creías que te iba a dejar sola, después de ese beso- James aparecía por el retrato

¿Sabías o que iba a hacer?- Lily sonreía tontamente

Puede ser, pero me vas a tener que disculpar hemos perdido mucho tiempo y yo no me quedé solo para conversar.

¿Quién te ha dicho que quiero conversar?- la chica se acercaba peligrosamente a James

Se sumieron en un beso, que tanto tiempo esperaron, el mismo de los amores imposibles o de los platónicos, los que alguna vez ante nuestros ojos se vuelven realidad y se quedan para siempre.


End file.
